


I'll just slip into the moonlight

by prongsno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Historical, Disney, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Falling In Love, Jily Challenge, Marauders, Meet-Cute, Rescue Missions, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsno/pseuds/prongsno
Summary: One day Lily Evans finds a magical lamp, and her life is changed in an instant.Jily challenge April: Disney "but i would be so much happier with just you, i dont need the title or your money - though the elephant is pretty cool i must say"An Aladdin AU (sort of)





	I'll just slip into the moonlight

Lily Evans was not a thief, she only stole what she couldn’t afford. And she only took things that people wouldn’t generally miss. 

One loaf of bread here, a tomato or apple there. With a simple and quick distraction, caused by Mary MacDonald - who was always one for the dramatics, Lily would be able to slip something up her sleeve unnoticed in less than seven seconds. 

Mary was currently scavenging around the area for bits of scraps, hoping to find a few things to sell for the next day, which meant it was Lily’s turn to go through the markets, alone.

She loved to walk through the market streets in the mornings. The sweet scent of bread rose through the stalls and danced around in the wind. The spices, mixed with lemon and jasmine always managed to set her senses on fire. The market never slept, it was always full of life - no matter the time of day. But in the mornings, with the air a little cooler and the sun slowly rising in the pale blue sky, it felt as if there was magic all around her.

“No dawdling!” yells the apple vendor, ushering past her as he tends to a customer. He barges past rudely, knocking her into the table that’s to her left. 

Lily scowls and, when she’s sure the vendor isn’t watching, slides an apple down her sleeve. 

It’s then that something glimmers, and she stops dead in her tracks. It glows again, catching the light of the bronze pots in the sun, shining so bright she has to shield her eyes with her hand. 

For a second she thinks it’s a trap, someone must have caught her stealing and now they’re ready to catch her. But the markets buzz by in the usual morning rush, nobody else seems to notice her. Everyone is oblivious around her, undeterred by the bright light that had blinded her for a second. 

She scrambles through the crowds as calmly as she can, keeping her eyes set on the furthest corner.  She comes across a pile of broken junk; smashed pots and bowls, bent utensils and old children toys. But then she sees it - a small golden lamp, hidden away underneath a wooden train with one wheel and a flat teddy bear with no stuffing. 

She gasps, pulling the lamp out of the pile as quickly and quietly as she can. It doesn’t seem broken - in fact it looks brand new. It’s so polished, she can make out her grubby face in the reflection, down to the soot mixed with grime that clings horribly to her hair. Around the edges lies an intricate pattern of delicate flowers, trailing along a path of thorns. 

The more she stares, the more convinced she is that some of the flowers are moving, the petals breaking off the stems and falling down the lamp before they vanish in a puff.

She blinks, her fingers shaking as she brings the strange object closer to her face.

A crash in the marketplace, followed by the sound of smashed glass, makes her jump up. The lamp, all of a sudden, feels hot and heavy in her hands. She doesn’t know what on earth she has just found, but there’s no way she’s ready to part with such a unique item yet.

She slides it into her cloak, hugging it safely to her chest with her free arm. Then, with a slow and steady breath, she hurries back into the crowd. She gets the feeling that someone is watching her, her skin tingles and heart bangs anxiously against her chest. She lowers her head and keeps her eyes on the floor, careful not to draw herself too much attention.

It’s when she turns a corner that she realises someone is following her. They’ve been tailing her for a while; she had first noticed the heavy footing not five minutes ago, but had quickly dismissed it as the crowds were still heaving with people. But they’re definitely following now, of that she’s certain. She quickens her pace and turns left instantly, hurrying down the busy street that’s full of the vendors selling hot foods. 

Her body aches for her to stop but she rushes on, her legs burning. The food smells delicious - hot oats mixed with maples, pumpkins and chestnuts cooked in sweet saffron and sliced mangoes, served with hot coconut milk. It feels like she hasn’t eaten in months, and the markets make her dizzy with hunger. 

A hand grabs her by the shoulder and, before she can manage a scream, pulls her into a quiet alleyway. 

She notices her kidnapper in an instant - an old man with a long, white beard stares at her in amusement.

“Dumbledore?” Lily gasps. “How did you find me?” 

The man brings a finger to his lips, and she finds herself holding her breath as he watches the crowds pass by suspiciously. 

He eventually returns back to her side, but he keeps his voice hushed to an unnerving whisper.

“They can smell him.” His voice sends a shiver down her spine. “People from all over will be able to sense him - anywhere you go.” He speaks urgently and he continuously glances behind them. “You found him, didn’t you?” 

Around them, the market stalls are loud with laughter and aimless chatter, and Lily has the horrible feeling something isn’t right. Dumbledore wasn’t the one following her at all.

Her hand shakes against the strange lamp, still hidden underneath her cloak. 

“No,” she stammers. “I didn’t find anyone.”

He knows she’s not telling the truth - and she knows it. The way his eyes twinkle, a little too knowing, and his smile, that forces her to look anywhere but him.

“Curiosity,” the old man says, “is not necessarily a bad thing.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold coin, it shimmers in the sunlight for a second before he places it into her hand. “But you have to be careful.” 

It warms instantly in her hand, and feels unusually heavy for such a small thing. 

“I can’t take this,” Lily gasps, shaking her head. “We didn’t trade. I don’t have anything to give you-”

“Next time, Miss Evans.” Dumbledore says with a small smile. “I think you’ll be needing it more than me.” 

A child laughs in the distance and Dumbledore looks up in a hurry. 

“Did anyone see you?” 

She shakes her head. 

“Were you followed?” 

Her heart skips a beat. “I…” She swallows, her throat burning. “Maybe? I don’t know.” 

The old man seems disturbed and shakes his head, muttering quietly to himself. 

“Dumbledore, what’s going on?” 

“You can’t trust anyone! Not with what you just found, you have to keep it secret. Everyone will have heard it."

She opens her mouth, ready to ask what he means, when he hurries away down the alleyway - lost in the crowd in seconds. 

The lamp feels heavier than ever, and it burns her hand as she takes it out of her cloak. It looks bigger, the flowers much larger than she noticed before. Something tickles in the atmosphere, a strange buzz. Her ears tingle and she blinks, unfocused.

It’s like the lamp is speaking to her. Whispering her name through the soft hum of the wind. Her hand shakes, but she inches her fingers forwards and hesitantly rubs her thumb against the trail of thorns and flowers. 

Then the lamp glows, brighter and brighter and brighter until it’s so bright that she drops it in surprise, shielding her eyes. 

Then she notices two things. The first is that she’s in an unfamiliar room. And the second, is that she’s not alone.

* * *

 

Before she can manage a scream, the stranger beats her to it. But he doesn’t scream out of fear, it’s excitement. 

“I never thought I’d see the light of day again!” The stranger exhales, bending his knuckles and rolling his shoulders back. Bones and joints click and crack, like the strange boy has never moved before.

Lily stares, shocked. The boy looks to be around her age but he walks with his back hunched, like he needs a stick to lean on. Like he’s not stood straight in a long, long time. He stretches his back and, when there’s a click, finally straightens. 

There are so many questions buzzing about in her head, her brain feels fuzzy. The world tilts around her, her head swaying as she tries to focus.

“Sorry about that,” the boy twitches his nose. “I forget sometimes that not everyone can apparate. I mean, jump from place to place.” He scratches his chin and gives her a funny sort of look. “We were being followed.” 

It takes her a moment to notice the small bangle that’s wrapped around the boy’s left wrist. It’s the same deep gold colour as the lamp that lies by her feet. She picks it up, noticing how light it feels. 

“Dumbledore,” she stammers, not letting the boy leave her sight. “He was talking about… he was talking about you, wasn’t he?”

The boy lets out a half shrug, surprisingly casual and complacent given the strange circumstances. 

“What are you?” she asks. “Some sort of genie? A fairy?”

He laughs at that. “I’m a wizard, actually.” He clicks his fingers and the room is suddenly bright with candle light. “I never did like that name -  _ genie _ . Wizard is more, well, fitting for me.”

“Is there a difference?” 

“A wizard can do magic and a genie grants wishes. And I can do both.”

“Is that even possible?”

He nods his head and a flower shoots up from the ground, instantly blooming in front of her. “Anything is possible.” 

He reaches out his hand and, now that she’s closer to him, she notices the strange bangle looks more like a handcuff. “I’m Sirius. Your personal wish granting wizard. For a limited time, anyways.”

“Lily. Nice to meet you.” His fingers are terribly callused, rough and hard against her own. 

“Now, to business,” he says, bringing back his hands as he claps once. 

Her clothes, once tattered and frayed, are now decorated with fine stitches and embroidery. Beautiful satin and lace, mixed with soft cotton. She feels like an empress.

“Do you have any wishes?” He leans back, suddenly sitting on a comfy looking armchair. With his legs crossed and his arms folded, he looks like he’s interviewing her for some kind of job. “Three, in fact. I never understood the meaning of three. But three it is.”

“You’re pulling my leg, right?”

He’s silent for a second, then his eyes wander to her feet. “I can assure you - I am not.” He waves his hand in her face, and she swats it away with a small laugh.

“You seriously grant wishes?” 

“Well,” he shrugs. “There’s a bit more to it than that - there are a few terms and conditions. But I won’t bore you with the details.”  

She wonders if that’s why he ended up in a strange golden lamp, but the boy seems too delighted and she can’t bare to ruin his mood with such a morbid question. 

“Anything?”

“Within reason, I guess. What about gold? Wealth beyond imagination?” He turns into a banker, putting an enormous amount of cold coins on a tiny weighing scale that tips up at the immense weight.

“That’s very kind of you but-”

Sirius snaps his fingers, the money scale vanishing and in its place lies a castle in clouds. “Your own kingdom, perhaps?”

“Not really-”

Now there’s a small child with red hair, looking upset as she looks around the room. Lily feels her heart tighten, a strangled breath escaping from her burning lungs.

“What about a friend? You seem awfully lonely.”

“I have friends,” she replies, a little sharper than she intends. The girl looks up and vanishes in an instant. 

“Okay,” she bites her lip, refusing to meet Sirius’s gaze. “I have  _ a _ friend. But that doesn’t matter - we stick together. She’s like a sister.” Lily breathes in, scratching her nose. “Closer than a sister, in fact.” 

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sirius apologises with a small shrug. “But I’m glad. It’s always nice to have someone you trust. I forgot what that was like.” He’s silent as he scratches his chin. “Keep your wishes for now. We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

A bang from outside makes them both jump and Sirius runs to the window, looking out of it cautiously.

“Dumbledore said you were smelly.”

“I could probably do with a bath.” He laughs again as he turns back to her. “But that isn’t quite what he meant.”

“People can smell  _ you _ ,” she says. “Smell your magic?”

He nods. “Y’know, some folk devote their entire lives to finding a genie. The idea of having that much power, it drives people nuts.” Sirius lets out a shudder, and Lily’s skin tingles. She can’t even imagine what it must have been like for him. “Let’s just say, there’s a pretty big price practically tattooed to my forehead.”

“So whoever it is… they know what you can do?”

“And what  _ you  _ can do. You have the key, right?”

Lily shakes her head. “I don’t have anything.”

Sirius flexes his hands and does a strange movement - like the twirling of his wrist, a flick once to the left. A red satin fez, vibrant and as bold as the sun, sits upon his head and his feet, which only a few seconds ago were bare and dainty looking, are now dressed in sturdy brown sandals. 

“You must, how else would I be here?”

“Good timing? Luck?” She shrugs.

“I always did have perfect timing,” he grins. “But to unlock a genie you need a key. They vary in size and shape, but each key is unique solely to each genie. The key will get hot when it’s near the right lamp.”

The only thing in her pockets, apart from the stolen apple that she stares at guilty for a fleeting second, is the coin that Dumbledore had given to her just moments before. 

“This?” 

“That’s the one,” Sirius nods. “Looks shinier than when I last saw it. Dumbledore must have polished it.” 

“But why did he give it to me?” 

Sirius hesitates, he opens his mouth for a second and then snaps it shut. “He must have thought it’d be safer with you,” he says carefully after a few moments.

The air is tense and unsettled around them. But Sirius clears his throat, forcing a smile back on his face.  He hums and a small pebble on the floor turns into a bed. 

“I need to get back to my friend, she’ll think I’ve run off again.” 

Sirius nods, blinks and a cloak, the shade of sand, falls into her hands. “You’ll be less noticeable with this, though I can’t guarantee it’ll shield you from everyone.” 

The cloak is soft in her hands, like pure cotton. “Thanks. I’ll come back for you, soon.”

“No need,” he’s already made himself comfortable on the bed. A bookcase now stands near the wall, painted red and gold. “It’ll be safer if I come to you, that way this place and I stay hidden.” He gestures around the room and the wooden beams on the ceiling straighten and mend, now the dark blue shade of the night sky decorated with dozens of tiny stars.

“You just need to call my name, and I’ll be there. Ready to do what you will.”

Lily frowns. “I’m not going to order you around. You’re my friend, not my slave.”

Sirius is eating what looks like cake now and, when the word  _ friend _ falls out of her mouth, he chokes once before looking at her like she’s the queen.

“I haven’t had a friend in years. You can’t take it back now, you’re stuck with me until…” he pauses, looking slightly uncomfortable for a second. “Until, well - until you get sick of me.”

“That won’t be any time soon,” she grins. “I feel bad, leaving you here though. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

He’s back to scoffing cake again, his mouth too full to speak so he gives her a thumbs up instead.

“I’ll just make sure Mary - my friend - is okay and you can travel with us. We’ll get out of the city, somewhere safer.”

She clings the cloak tightly around her, shielding her face as she hurries out of the building. The market stalls aren’t too far away and so she turns right, away from the district, into the small town where the buildings are stacked high against each other. 

Two lefts, a sharp right, forwards until she sees the red potted plant and then another left. 

Their door is wedged open, broken and hanging off the seams. 

There’s a faint hint of gas in the air as Lily kicks the door down, screaming out Mary’s name. The room is in ruins, the table and chairs toppled onto the floor, broken pots and pans everywhere. 

Mary is nowhere to be seen.

The window is wide open and Lily dodges over the broken pieces of glass, leaning out of the window as much as she can. There’s no sign of her. 

Her heart skips a beat.

“Sirius?” Lily calls out frantically. “Sirius!” The air tingles around her. 

He appears suddenly, not like a puff of smoke but like the breaking of the sun through thick clouds, like he was there all along - she just didn’t notice him until now.

“Redecorating, are we?”

For a moment his humour calms her, but she gulps down the laughter like it’s acid in her throat.

“Mary’s gone. Someone’s been here, someone’s taken her.”

She spots a letter stapled to one of the toppled chairs, and rips it off. 

“A life for a life. Give the genie and she may be spared.”

“ _M_ _ ay _ ? How generous of them,”

“Please be serious,”

His lips flicker into a small smirk. “I am.” 

The clock, hung on the wall with a scrap nail Mary once found in a pile of rubbish, chimes. It seems to be the only thing in the room to be fully functioning. 

“How did they know we live here?”

“They’ve probably been watching everyone here very, very closely.” Sirius crumples the letter in his hand and drops it. “We’re not safe here, at all.”

This whole… situation is so strange for her. Lily Evans is a thief, she’s a nobody in this dreary town. She picked through rubbish piles and sold junk pieces to merchants. Her hands and nails were sore and dirty. And yet here she was, a strange boy who could do magic at her very command. 

“I don’t get it though,” she says with a gulp. She’s tired, her body is aching and her mind is numb. “You’re so... valuable to these people - to, well, anyone who has you right?”

Sirius nods. “But?”

“But - you were in plain sight.” It’s rather strange, now that she comes to think of it. It’s unsettling, and despite the humidity in the air she’s shivering. “Next to broken toys and old pots. I don’t understand why they - whoever  _ they  _ are - didn’t just take you when they could? Why wait? Why wait for me to get to you first?”

Sirius is quiet for a moment, then he lets out an aggravated sigh and scratches his head. 

“There’s a lot of politics involved. You don’t just need a key, there’s other things. It’s a little complex.” He taps his index finger on his lip, thinking hard. 

“What, don’t think I’ll be able to understand?”

“On the contrary, you’re smarter than you give yourself credit.”

“Then tell me, you have to-”

“They’re here!” The door smashes open, completely breaking off the hinge and smashing even further.

She doesn’t manage to catch a glimpse of them; Sirius is already grabbing hold of her arm and then they’re spiralling, flying through the atmosphere until they stop. Her stomach flops up and down as she steadies on her feet, toppling onto the floor and landing onto a wet patch of grass.

“Sorry,” he says. “You get used to it after a while.” 

“Where are we?” She marvels at the grass, threading her hands through the thin stems and curling it around her fingers. “It’s not rained in Cokeworth for months.”

“Godric’s Hollow,” Sirius says as he pulls her up. “I had to take us where we wouldn’t be followed.”

“I always wanted to come here,” she says, looking up at the sky with a small smile.

In Cokeworth you were lucky if you spotted a single, wispy, small cloud amongst the vast scorching blue sky. But here, in Godric’s Hollow, it was so different. 

Everywhere she looked and turned there were clouds. All of them big, deep and grey. There was a thunderstorm coming. A distant echo of thunder, miles away, rumbles above her. 

Cokeworth is so far away.

_ Mary _ is so far away.

“We have to go back.” 

Sirius shakes his head, his eyes hard.

“We can’t.” He speaks slowly, like she’s a time bomb just waiting to explode and he’s expecting it at any second. He looks fearful, watching her so carefully.

She lets out a frustrated yell, pulling at his arm; she can feel the desperation clawing its way up her body. 

“Mary’s back there, we need to find her!”

Lily kicks against him but Sirius holds her back.

“We will, we will - I promise.” 

An invisible force, gentle but firm, pushes her back, a barricade blocking her from him. 

“I promise, we will.”  He says again, louder this time.. “But they’ll be waiting for us and if we go back right now we’ll walk straight into their trap. We won’t be rescuing your friend, we’ll be in the same situation as her.” 

She doesn’t move an inch, but curls her fingers into a fist. “I could just demand you take me there right now. Wish us there, right?” 

Sirius lets out a shaky breath. “You could.” His movements are slow as he leans back against the nearest tree, legs slumped and marking the dirt. “It wouldn’t be very sensible, but… You could. Yeah. Will you?”

The thought dashes through her mind and the word burns against her tongue. 

She could say the word right now, and Sirius would be forced to listen to her. Forced to obey her. 

She could change everything in one second. 

So why can’t she bring herself to?

Sirius watches her, fear in his eyes. 

She can’t do that to him, it would make her no different than the people who had last locked him in the lamp. 

How long had he been imprisoned for? Pressured into fulfilling selfish human ambition? How long had he been alone for? Wishing that someone could help him?

“No.” Somehow, she always knew that would be her answer and a peacefulness settles in her fingers. She feels the absence of the barricade, a gentle wind lulling her forwards. She puts a hand on his shoulder, hoping it speaks for her. She’s too ashamed to speak.

Sirius looks relieved, though he can’t meet her eyes. “Good. We’ll find a way to help her. We just need a plan.”

The ground underneath them shakes, and they only have a moment to look at each other before they’re suspended in mid-air, caught in a giant net.

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Sirius says rather flatly. He grasps at the net, pulling the material tight around him. It’s no use - it’s as strong as steel.

“Tasty food!” A troll grins, poking out from behind the clutter of trees. It licks its lips hungrily and prods a grotesque looking finger into Sirius’s side. 

“Oi!” Sirius huffs, looking rather repulsed. “Watch it!”

“It needs more meat,” 

The troll pokes at Sirius again, and he falls backwards against the netting. His red hat topples off his head and tumbles through one of the gaps, despite Sirius all but lunging to the base of the net and flailing his arms about through the holes.

It’s no use, the hat plunges into a muddy puddle and the troll picks it up, fascinated. 

“My hat!”

“Is it tasty?” A second troll asks, stomping over from a newly lit bonfire. 

As the two trolls argue about if the hat has a flavour or not, Lily shifts nervously. 

“I think,” she says with a little gulp. “I think we’re  _ food _ .”

Sirius nods, grimacing as one of the trolls give his hat a precarious lick. “I have to agree with you there.”

“I’m sorry, okay? About what I said before-”

“It’s fine. You were upset. Friends?”

“You don’t even need to ask, you numpty.” The look on his face, the pure joy and relief is such a happy thing to behold. And for a second she almost forgets about the trolls underneath them, talking about how delicious they’ll be. 

“Can you get us out of this?” 

He shakes his head. “My normal magic won’t cut it, the net or this whole situation.”

“What do you mean?”

The troll obviously finds the taste of the fez revolting, it shudders and throws the hat into the fire.

Sirius lets out a sigh. 

“I’m not really supposed to do any magic unless you wish it, I wasn’t even supposed to apparate us here without you wishing it. And I tried to just before, but this stupid thing-” He grasps tight of the net, shaking it violently as if just pure anger alone will break it. “It’s got some sort of magic charm on it. Essentially, my magic won’t work until we’re out of this.”

“So, I guess we’re food then.” 

“Which one shall we have first?” The troll who threw Sirius’s fez into the fire asks. It prods Sirius again and then turns to Lily and does the same. 

“The funny looking one,” the other troll replies. 

“Good choice, I was thinking that one too.” 

A shiver shoots down her spine. “Which one of us do you think they’re talking about?”

“You, obviously,” Sirius says with a grin. “I’m definitely not funny looking.”

The troll grins, steps forward and pulls out a very long, a very pointy knife. “We’ll cut off it’s legs first, the legs are the best bits.”

The knife swings forwards and Lily feels her heart plummet to an icy stop. Sirius sucks in a breath, clinging onto her hand so hard it feels numb.

A howl scatters through the nearby trees, and the troll drops the knife to the floor. 

“What was that?” 

The trees sway and a cat dashes from the bushes.

“It looks tasty!” The troll says gleefully. It steps towards the cat, but the cat - clearly irritated by the disturbance - trots off. 

“I’ll go get it. A tasty dessert. Come here crunchy.” The troll stomps away and the remaining one picks up the knife. 

“I don’t think your fire’s hot enough.” Sirius says in an instant.

The other troll frowns. “What? It’s fire.” 

“I don’t know about my companion here,” he says with a nod towards Lily. “But - I know  _ I’d _ taste ten times better once my skin is - um - crispy enough.”

The troll is silent for a moment and grunts. “True.” 

Then it turns around and uses the knife to swing and hack at the trees, branches fall like an avalanche to the floor and the troll bends down, hurling them onto the bonfire with ease.

And then, as if the arrival of a large ginger cat hadn’t been weird enough, out from the shadows emerges a boy.

His sudden appearance doesn’t seem to shock the troll, unlike Sirius and Lily - who wave their hands and plead for help. 

“More food!” is all the troll says with a happy grin, stepping over the mound of branches to reach for the boy.

“Sorry to disappoint,” the guy shrugs, reaching a hand over his back to draw a sword of his own. “But I’m not on the menu.”

The troll pauses for a second, eyes drawn cautiously to the sword the teen holds in his hands. It clambers forwards, hoping to catch the boy with its hands. 

The boy’s feet are quick, he dodges the attack effortlessly and swings his weapon against the troll’s legs. The troll lets out a howl and brings up its injured knee, hopping backwards… straight into the pile of branches. 

It howls out again, tangled in the branches and twigs. Then, it falls to the ground like a limp fish and the boy does a running jump, screaming out a manic war cry as he knocks the troll unconscious with a blow to the head. 

Its eye roll back and its tongue slips out, hanging like a dirty, slimy snake as it falls. 

“That, was AWESOME!” Sirius lets out a hoot and clambers over Lily, knocking her off her feet, to give the boy a high five. 

“Please.” Lily grumbles, glaring at Sirius’s feet. “Can we just get out of this now?”

“Oh, sorry.” She hears movement, then the sound of rope being slowly cut into with a small blade. 

The boy whistles as he slices through the ropes, like there’s not an unconscious troll a few inches away.

“I’m James, by the way.” James says happily. 

“I’m Sirius, and this is Lily.” 

“Are you two, like, together?”

Lily barks out a laugh. “Are we heck.”

“I’d rather be eaten by trolls, thank you.” Sirius replies. 

“So you met by, what, coincidence?”

“Sort of,” 

“You could say that,” They say at the same time.

It’s like they’re sitting around eating cucumber sandwiches and drinking sweet, pink lemonade. Lily rolls her eyes, though she can’t help the smile that follows after. 

And, finally, the rope snaps. Then, the tree groans and the net comes crashing down onto the floor, smashing branches as it tumbles downwards.

She meets the ground with a thud, her face planted into the wet, muddy grass.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Sirius grins as he gets up off her back. At least he has the decency to give her a sheepish smile, then bends down and grabs her elbow, pulling her up.

“Yeah,” she says with a scowl. “A right walk in the park that was.” 

She can feel grass in her mouth and she starts spitting it out, desperate to get the gross, earthy feeling off her tongue.  She stops when she feels two gazes almost piercing through her and turns around, grass dribbling down her chin.

“ _ What? _ ”

Sirius is trying his hardest not to laugh. He gestures to his own chin and she follows, wiping the lower part of her face with her sleeve. 

“You’ve got - um - a toad in your hair.” The stranger, James, says. 

Her hand flies to her hair, brushing out the slimy toad with her fingers. She turns around, and instantly mouths out a frantic, ‘ _ OH MY GOD _ ’ to herself.

She hadn’t been able to see him properly through the net - he was shockingly and annoyingly handsome. How does someone like him turn up, at random, in the woods and save her by man eating trolls?

Fate was having a right laugh. It was giving her too many hands for her to handle at the moment.

She bends, pushing the toad gently off her hand and onto the ground. She takes a moment to recollect herself, smooths her slimy hands down her pants and, after a few moments of cursing under her breath, turns around.

“So uh,” James lets out a little laugh as he brushes a hand through his hair. “This may sound a little awkward and random but - have you guys seen a cat around here?”

Lily feels her limbs freeze, and Sirius catches her gaze, eyes wide. 

“A cat?” He coughs. “Why would a cat be out here?”

“We were going on an errand - of sorts - but I got hungry. And while I was distracted Algernon, he - my cat - ran off.” James is a mumbling mess, arms wild and open as he talks fast. 

Sirius scratches his head. “Did we err see a cat…” 

“I just hope there aren’t any more trolls about,” James says with a small sigh. “Trolls will eat anything.”

He gestures to the pile of logs, trying to change the subject and hide the fact that he’s very close to crying. “Anyways. I’ll just, um, grab some of these smaller branches, we need to move from here. It’s getting dark.”

She’s still frozen, too frightened to even think of the possibility. She had always wanted a cat. Sirius stares at the floor, scratching his ear absently.

“I wish Algernon comes back,” she says as casually as she can, trying to catch Sirius’s gaze. 

“Yeah,” Sirius mumbles as he stares at a dandelion. “Me too.”

“Me three.” James sighs.

She kicks at Sirius’s foot and, when she finally has his attention, nods towards James.

“I  _ wish _ Algernon comes back,” she says again, whispering.

“ _ Oh! _ ” Sirius’s lack of subtlety is astounding, but he manages to clear his throat and lowers his voice.

“Lily… are you - are you sure?”

She nods in an instant and shoots James another quick glance. “A hundred percent.”

Sirius looks a little worried. “It’s just… I should have mentioned it before. My terms and conditions. I can’t bring people, things back from the dead.” He clears his throat. “If the cat is…  _ gone _ then it won’t work.”

“Try it anyways, you have to.  _ Look at him _ .”

It’s like Algernon is James’s life line, because he is a complete mess without the ginger cat. He trips up countless times, dropping his branches everywhere so he has to start all over again.

Sirius nods his head and she holds in a breath, waiting. 

Nothing happens. 

The clouds are darker than ever, and the thunderstorm is so close Lily can almost taste the electricity in the air. 

“I tried, I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do.”

The two of them watch, wracked with guilt, as James continues to pick up bits of wood. When his hands are full he turns back, a little surprised he has an audience.

“Let’s go this way,” he says, nodding left. “There’s a cave nearby.”

“You want us to come with you?” Sirius asks a little suspiciously. 

“Safety in numbers, right?” James shrugs. “Unless you’d rather stay here.”

It’s almost poetic how the heavens open at that moment, when James’s body begins to move lifelessly and Lily and Sirius follow after him, shame tormenting them into a horrible silence.

She’s never seen rain before, but she can’t bear to look up at the sky. If it was any other situation maybe she’d start dancing - but the dread she feels in her stomach is all too real, and the empty look in James’s eyes is a constant reminder that life is severely unfair.

Sirius trips up and falls face first into a puddle, and when he stands his hair falls like wet curtains down his cheeks. 

The rain pelts down mercilessly and by the end of the walk they’re all soaking, shivering, hungry and low in spirits. 

James spots the cave first, pointing down by the river where a small alcove drops into the ground. What’s unusual, however, is the strange bright orange light, like fire, shimmering out of the cave. 

“Someone’s in there?” Lily asks, stopping so instantly that she bumps into James’s shoulder. 

James shakes his head. “That’s impossible, no one knows about this cave apart from a few of King Fleamont’s most trusted allies.” 

“And you are?”

“What?” James casts her a glance, his gaze weary as he meets her eyes. 

She takes a deep breath. “One of  _ ‘King Fleamont's Trusted Allies _ ’?” 

He shrugs and takes out his sword. “I know some people, you could say.”

On Sirius’s count of three they all enter the cave, treading carefully in the hopes of catching the enemy unaware. 

They expect a fight, but what they actually find is rather surprising. There, waiting on a fluffy cream rug, sits Algernon. The ginger cat is surrounded by food, and three chairs that are placed around a roaring (and somehow) contained fire. 

James drops his sword in surprise, but Algernon is already running towards him and the boy throws his arms around his cat, scooping him up. 

“What the heck is all of this?” James asks Algernon, who meows once and begins to purr.

“Indeed,” Lily bites, side eyeing Sirius. 

Sirius is trying his hardest not to laugh, and he walks further into the cave to inspect the sizzling pot of food that is perched on a small table. 

“Sausage anyone?” 

“Do you think we should?” James’s stomach growls as soon as he asks the question. 

“Why not?” Sirius asks, mouth full already from two sausages. He licks his fingers and lets out a satisfied hum as he does so. 

“Because they’re not ours, we could be ambushed at any minute by whoever owns all of this.”

“Finders keepers,” Sirius shrugs, not bothered at all as he stuffs another sausage into his mouth.

“It does smell pretty good,” Lily admits, and when she grabs a handful James is following right behind her. 

The food is hot, and it warms up their toes all the way up to their ears. The rain batters down outside, but the cave keeps the uncanny group of four safe and sound.

“You know the King of this land then?” Sirius asks once they’ve scoffed up all of the food and they’ve retired to the comfy looking chairs around the fireplace.

“King Fleamont,” James says. “I do.” 

“Could he help us? Or anyone. We need a lift to Cokeworth.”

“ _ Cokeworth _ ? Why on earth would you want to go somewhere so dreary?”

“As if Godric’s Hollow is saintly, it’s raining buckets out there,” Lily says with a tight glare. James raises an eyebrow at her. “I’d rather see the sunshine and feel the heat of it on my back than none at all.”

“We get the sun,” James grumbles, embarrassed. He turns in his chair, turning his back away from them as he tries to get comfortable. “Just not as much.”

“Back to what I was saying,” Sirius says with a wave of his hand, though he’s clearly enjoying the back and forth banter. “Could someone get us into Cokeworth, unnoticed?”

“The King’s ill, poisoned. The entire court’s in disarray, I don’t think anyone would be able to help - even if they wanted to.” 

His back is hunched, and Lily wishes dearly she could see his face. 

“Poisoned?” she asks. “So who’s in charge? The Queen? A Princess? Prince?”

“The family’s being held in the Kingdom. Lord Voldemort is running all affairs.”

“By his own doing, I gather.” Sirius says darkly. “Selfish human ambition never ceases to amaze me.”

“What about you? Can’t you at least help us?”

“I’ve got my own set of troubles to worry about.”

The fire crackles and James seems to shrink even further into the chair. He doesn’t say anything else.  
  


* * *

  
  


“You like him, don’t you?” Is the first thing Sirius asks, rather smugly, when James announces the next morning that he’s going to wash in the river.

She stops stroking Algernon immediately. “ _ No _ !” The cat gives her a haughty look before pattering out the cave.

“That blush on your cheeks says differently, love.”

Lily swats away Sirius’s poking hand. “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“The sausages, fire, warm rugs and Algernon safe and sound? That was all you.” He folds his hands against his chest, rocking to and fro on his legs.

“It was  _ you. _ I can’t do magic.”

“But, it was  _ your  _ wish.”

“And that matters?”

He nods. “On rare occasions. Passion and feeling can affect a wish so much that the result sort of,” Sirius gestures around the cave with a grin, giving Lily a sly wink. “well,  _ intensifies.”  _

“So you’re saying-”

“You used your first wish  _ for _ him, it’s quite obvious really.”

“I  _ do not _ have a crush-”

“Algernon! Give that fish back or so help me.” 

The cat in question lets out a yowl as it scurries back into the cave, a fish hanging from his mouth. James is by his tail, clothes messy like he threw them on in a hurry, his hair an erratic mess like he’s been blown about in a typhoon. 

Lily blinks, taking him in. Water droplets drip down from his ears and splash down onto his white shirt like paint on a canvas. 

“Cheeky git! That wasn’t for you.” 

“I don’t think the cat cares,” Sirius regards Algernon with a snort, who sits down in the corner and eats the fish with his back to the rest of them.

“Guess not,” James glares at the cat and turns his handmade fishing rod in his hands. “Suppose I’ll have to go and catch some more. We can’t do anything on empty stomachs.” 

He turns to leave and, when he does, Sirius throws one of the plump cushions at Lily’s face.

“What?”

“You’re staring, it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s just,” She sighs, tugging at a strand of her hair. “He’s got these eyes that just - and that hair!  _ Wow.  _ And - his  _ smile _ ?” 

Her cheeks are red as she mumbles, a bright and dreamy smile stretched on her lips. 

“Could not agree with you more, what a pretty boy,” 

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not! Just saying - if you’re planning on using a wish to woo him then it won’t work.” He’s picking at his nails when Lily turns to him. “I can’t make anyone fall in love.”

“I’m not asking you to. It’s not a crime to find someone attractive is it?”

“No,” he says with a smile. “It’s not.”

James manages to catch them all a fish eat, and they sit around the fire, waiting for it to cook. Algernon’s grooming himself rather contently and James gives him a gentle pat on the head as he turns the fish over. 

“I wanted to apologise for what I said last night,” he says finally. 

“About Cokeworth?” 

“Not really, I still stand by that.” He laughs, giving her a smile that makes her heart flutter. “But I am sorry for belittling your problems, everyone has their own battle and I shouldn’t have shut you both down like that.”

“So you’ll help us?” 

“Better than that - I’m coming with you.”

“Oh, that’s not really necessary-” Sirius starts. 

“But before I make up my mind, I need to know why you’re so desperate to get to dreaded old Cokeworth.” The fish sizzles and they take one each. “ _ Unnoticed,  _ I might add.” 

“We’re going to save someone we love.” 

“She loves, not me-” Sirius says quickly. “I’ve never even met her.”

“But you  _ will  _ love her. Mary is a darling.”

“If you say so,”

“So it’s a rescue mission?” James asks, grinning. 

“Well, I guess so.” 

“Then say no further, Lily. Count me in.” James says proudly. “I’ve always wanted to go on a rescue mission.”

“What’s changed your tune? You seemed pretty against it all last night.” 

“There’s nothing for me here,” James tells Sirius, who leans back in his chair lazily. “My errand is hopeless and Godric’s Hollow is a lost cause. I need to leave here, as soon as possible.” 

“But King Fleamont isn’t dead, the kingdom still has hope.”

James shakes his head. “Not for me it doesn’t.”

 

* * *

“What you’re asking for isn’t easy, boy.” 

They had walked for hours, eventually stopping at a small village that was on the outskirts of the Hollow where James asked around for safe passage into Cokeworth.

“I can give you ten galleons.”

The man in front of them bites his lip. Soft brown hair, like caramel, falls into his eyes as he looks the three of them down. Algernon, who’s scooped up in James’s arms lets out a purr and the man looks slightly taken back by the sight of the giant cat.

“Okay. I’ll do it,” he says finally. “But you gotta do something else for me. The money is a deposit, if you’re that desperate to get out of Godric’s Hollow then you’re all going to do me a little favour.”

Lily squirms next to James. “What is it you want?” 

The man reaches a hand into his inside pocket and Lily feels James tense next to her. He takes a deep breath, time seems to freeze around them. The man fumbles around in his pocket for a second until he pulls something out.

Sirius squints at what’s in his hands. “A rose? What do you want us to do with that? Plant it and start a garden?”

“I want you to give it to someone. A lady, called Andromeda.”

“That’s it?” Sirius raises an eyebrow.

The mans nods. “That’s it. You give this to her, and I’ll take you there.”

“Where can we find her?” 

“Hogwarts Inn, ten minutes walk down that way. But one of you stays here, with me. Not being rude but - just in case, right?”

“Of course,” James says in an instant. “I’ll stay.”

“No, I will.” Sirius replies, picking Algernon up from James’s arms. “You’re from this place right? We need someone who knows their way around.”

“I don’t really know this area of Godric’s Hollow  _ that  _ well,” James with a nervous laugh. “I won’t be much use.”

“I thought you looked familiar,” The man says after a moment, and digs his finger into James’s shoulder. “Haven’t I seen you from somewhere before?” 

“No, I don’t think so.”

The man doesn’t look convinced. “But you’re from here-”

“Yes but-”

“Then you can go, with your lady friend. We’ll wait here. Please, I’m not asking much.”

“What if she asks for your name?” Lily takes the rose with a smile.

The man shrugs, but a blush does creep onto his cheeks. “She’ll know who it’s from.”

“I don’t get why he couldn’t just give the stupid thing himself,” James grumbles five minutes later. He keeps his head down, staring at the ground when people pass by. The village is small, and only a handful of people are around.

“I think it’s romantic,” Lily says, sniffing the rose fondly. “He’s confessing his love.”

“By making someone else do it. That’s not love, that’s slothfulness.” 

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” She grins and elbows his side. 

He looks up in shock and she feels a strange tingling in her toes when he meets her gaze. He clears his throat and turns away, pointing to the inn that’s to their left.

The inn is small but beautifully decorated, with a cobbled thatched roof and dainty looking stained glass windows. The door creaks as James pulls it open and a woman, with wild, black hair, gives them a dirty look.

“We sell rooms for sleep, not pleasure. Go and do somewhere else.”

“We’re not-” James gasps, spluttering out as his ears tinge with red. 

“We’re here to see Andromeda,” Lily says. She places what she hopes is a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gives him a small smile. 

The lady sneers and stomps away. The entrance to the inn is deathly quiet, but there’s singing and laughter in the next room so loud that it feels like they’re in the centre of it all. The lady comes back after a minute with what looks like her sister.

“I’m Andromeda,” The sister says. Her hair is less wild, soft looking curls fall down to her shoulders. She gives them a kind smile as the other sister gives them a glare before stalking away.

“Sorry about Bella,” Andromeda says with a sigh. “She’s hated these coronation parties.”

“Coronation?” James asks, craning his neck to look into the room. His eyes are panicked at the word, and he wipes his hands onto his trousers.

Andromeda nods, looking at him carefully for a second before turning back to Lily. “The King is dying and, with the prince in prison, the title passes on to Lord Voldemort.”

“On whose authority? That’s treason!” 

“James! Calm down!” She has to grab at his arm, pulling him back. He’s breathing deeply, fingers curled around her wrist so tightly it stings.

“Voldemort cannot rule,” his voice is shaking with anger but he whispers the words, his breath fluttering hot on her skin.

“We’re leaving, we’re leaving Godric’s Hollow - remember? You’ll be gone.” 

He stares desperately into her eyes for a moment, his body still shaking desperately. He only gives her a quick nod, and swallows slowly before taking his hand off her. Her wrist is red, swollen.

“I’m so sorry, your wrist-”

“We were told to give you this.” 

Andromeda sighs as she takes the rose. 

“Oh, Teddy,” she smiles. “Thank you, for this. Please, tell him: ten o’clock. He’ll know what I mean.”

They walk back in silence, James kicking at stones moodily behind her. 

“What’s gotten into you?” When one of the stones flies at her and hits her back she turns around with a glare. “You’re going to be leaving, isn’t that what you wanted?” 

He shakes his head. “You wouldn’t understand,”

“Then just talk to me! Help me to understand.” 

His face is dark like thunder as he tries to blink away angry tears. But suddenly he grabs hold of her hand, pulling her behind the nearest trees. 

“Don’t,” he says softly, pleading as he puts a finger to her lips. 

There’s a group of five soldiers walking down the main pathway, clad in the royal crest, holding swords as they inspect passersby. 

“Please, just stay quiet.” His face is so close to hers, he only needs to breathe out the words for her to hear him. 

She nods, and his hands settle on her shoulders. 

Her weight is pushed into him, and his into the tree, and they stay in silence for what feels like an eternity. 

It doesn’t feel too bad - staring into his eyes, picking out the different shades of greens and browns that make up the beautiful hazel colour. She can’t pinpoint what it is, but there’s something about him. Like she could trust him with anything.

Finally he moves, dropping his hands off her shoulders as he takes a step back. “They’re gone, let’s go. Quick - before they come back.”

Sirius, Algernon and Teddy are waiting when James and Lily return. 

“Well?” Teddy asks, crossing his fingers.

“She said  _ ten o’clock _ ; she said you’d know what that means.” 

“Aye, that I do.” Teddy smiles in relief, shaking Lily’s hand energetically. “Hagrid is waiting down the lane for you all with the carriage. You can’t miss him. It’s a three days ride, if you don’t want no trouble. Now excuse me - I’ve got my wedding to sort out.”

* * *

 

True to Teddy’s word, Hagrid waits for them. The man was right, you couldn’t miss him - for Hagrid was actually a half giant, standing tall at 8 foot 8.

“Don’t let me height scare ya, and the kitty’s coming in the front with me. I love cats.” Hagrid coos at Algernon, who purrs delightfully as he scratches behind the cat’s ears. “We all set to go?”

The sun is starting to set and Lily squints up at it. “The sun shows up, just as we’re about to leave. Typical.”

“Plenty of sun in Cokeworth,” Sirius shrugs and jumps into the cart. “You coming in or what?”

James nods, but doesn’t move an inch. “Sorry, yeah I’m just…” He looks back behind him, there’s just trees around them for miles and miles, but James acts like there are people all around them. “Just got a funny feeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming very soon! It was supposed to be just one chapter, but since this is for the april jily challenge I thought I better make it into two!
> 
> I'm sorry if this is boring and far-fetched kdljskdj it was so difficult but I'm quite happy with it I guess? Sorry if anything is confusing, obviously things will be answered in the 2nd and final chapter but if I made a mistake somewhere then I'm really sorry! <33


End file.
